The Truth About Abbey
by DancinCaliDiva
Summary: AU- Olivia did something to alter the course of their lives but now she wants to correct it. How will Fitz react? Can he forgive her? Will Olivia ever get her happy ending? **THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ABBY WHELAN**One shot
1. Chapter 1

She stood at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She barely recognized herself anymore. Sure, she still looked like the formidable Olivia Pope but she hadn't felt like that woman in well over a year. The lies and the secrets had changed her. She had become a shell of her former self. She had become a robot; a Stepford wife fashioned to look like Olivia Pope but held none of her former strength, humor, or power. For what? To hide something so precious? To keep that secret to maintain a reputation? A reputation that wasn't even her? A reputation that was carefully crafted but was all a mirage, a façade created so Olivia could save face professionally while personally she fell apart? It was all bullshit and everyone with two eyes and a brain knew it was. She was sick of it and decided to fix it today. No more lies or secrets. No more false fronts or stock answers to questions. Olivia Pope was going to live her truth come hell or high water and the first step was talking to him.

She finished applying her soft pink lip gloss as she sat in her car in his driveway. They had always been friends, probably best friends. When she first met him all of those years ago a deep friendship blossomed quickly. They clicked. In fact, Olivia had never had that kind of connection with anyone in her entire life. He saw her and she saw him. They understood each other. He was kind and idealistic. A man with his heart firmly placed on his sleeve. He believed in the goodness of people and devoted his time to causes that reinforced that belief. He had stood by her through every single rough patch and crisis over the past decade. He was the one person she could count on always. No questions or judgments. Just love and support. When their friendship turned it felt natural. Yes, he was married with two children and Olivia knew it was wrong but it didn't feel wrong. Sharing a bed and her every emotion with him felt like the most natural thing in the world. She loved him beyond reason and would be his for as long as he'd have her. It worked for a long time. Then he decided he wanted out of his marriage. He wanted Olivia and no one else. He even started the process when life threw Olivia a curveball. Their plan to slowly roll out their relationship hit a major glitch and she had to think quickly. In a panic over what would happen to her business and her life as well as his, she made a choice. It was the wrong choice. She had broken his heart. She had broken her own heart but OPA was thriving so there was that she guessed. The amazing thing to her was that he remained her friend. He still supported her and loved her despite her choices. Over the last 6 months he had given her the courage to move forward. To do the right thing and that brought her to his door.

'Hi.' Fitz smiled that devastatingly gorgeous smile that made his ocean blue sparkle and her knees get weak. He was casually dressed. She always loved when he wore a white T-Shirt and dark jeans. They made him look carefree and youthful and handsome.

'Hi.' Olivia replied. 'Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice. I know it's late.'

'Of course, Livvie. Come in. It sounded urgent. Are you okay?' Fitz led Olivia into his living room and they sat on opposite sides of the tan sofa.

'Yes. I'm fine. Actually I am better than I have been for a long time and that is why I'm here. I need to discuss something with you.'

'Well I'm all ears. Shoot!' Fitz leaned back against the sofa.

Olivia let her eyes sweep over him. She was nervous. She wasn't sure how he would react. She may have overstepped her bounds but she had to do it. She couldn't live another second with the lie. It was killing her. He deserved better. 'I saw the news about Mellie. How is that going? How are you feeling about it?'

'It's good. It's what needed to happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it myself but I needed to get through it and make sure my children were okay.'

'Please, don't apologize to me, Fitz. You don't owe me anything when it comes to the decisions you make for your family.'

'I know but you're my friend and you shouldn't have had to hear about my divorce on the news.'

'I understand why though. I kind of changed the dynamic of our relationship a year ago. I can understand you not wanting to confide in me about this topic.'

A melancholy look fell over Fitz's face. 'Yeah. I'm still sorry, Liv.'

'No worries. That's not what I am here about though. I have something for you. I want you to open it and then we can talk about what it is and what it means. Is that okay?'

'Sure. I like presents.' Fitz smirked. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. She just hoped that he would still feel that way once he opened his gift. Olivia pulled a deep blue wrapped box from her bag and handed it to Fitz. He looked at her for a moment and then tore at the wrapping and opened the gift box. In it was a dark brown frame with a document in it. His eyes filled with tears and his heart started beating loudly in his chest. He looked up at Olivia.

'A copy of this will be leaked to the press overnight. The story will break first thing in the morning.'

'I don't….I don't understand. You said….'

'I know. I'm so sorry, Fitz. I lied. I lied to you. I lied to the world. I was so afraid. Your divorce wasn't final. You hadn't even filed. I didn't want to destroy us both so I lied and every single day since has been hell. I have no idea what I was thinking. I don't know why I believed for one moment that I could find happiness without you.'

Fitz didn't speak. He just stared at the frame. He just kept reading it as if the words were going to change. He didn't even notice that Olivia had stood up and started pacing.

'Do you know that I can't even look at Jake? I can't stand the sight of him. When I have to deal with him, my skin crawls. I don't let him touch me. He's not a good person, Fitz.'

'What? Why did you marry him then?'

'I didn't. We aren't married. Not legally anyway. You're a public figure, Fitz. We both are. If the truth had come out before your divorce, both of our careers would have been destroyed. I would have been a whore and you would have been a horny old man.'

'Old?' Fitz chuckled somewhat offended.

'Fitz, you are 17 years old than I am. I don't think you are old but the press would have labeled you that way. We both know that.'

'So what did you do? You just made up a marriage? How did you get him to go along with this?'

'Like everyone else in this town he has secrets he doesn't want out. I asked him to pose for the photos. All he had to do was wear a tux and stand with me in a wedding dress. I leaked the photos and the marriage was born. I never confirmed or denied it. I just let it happen. Then I appeared with Jake a couple of functions and it became the truth. No one asked any questions after that. The rumors about you and I just disappeared.'

Fitz nodded. 'Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you keep this from me?'

'There isn't an easy answer to that. I was ashamed and afraid. I know you. If you knew the truth you would have screamed it from the rooftops and even if I was able to convince you to keep quiet, your face would have given us away. So I had to end us and let this charade play out. But it's killing me. I can't do it anymore. You deserve the truth. You deserve to know her and she needs to know you.'

'I should be angry with you. You made choices without me. Choices that affected the both of us, Livvie. You kept her from me! You let me and the world believe that she was Jake's! She's almost six months old. I can't get that time back!'

'I know. And I am so sorry. But Fitz you were there the day she was born. Jake wasn't. You were there the first time she rolled over. You have been with her. You have loved her.'

'Not every day, Livvie. I should be with her every day. Instead I'm in this big house all alone and Jake is raising my daughter!'

'Jake is NOT raising our daughter. I am raising her. Jake has only seen her once and he didn't even touch her. She is yours. He knows that.'

'Have her eyes changed?'

'No. They are still blue. They are still your blue. They aren't going to change.'

Fitz felt his eyes well up again. He already loved the baby because she was a part of Olivia but now knowing he helped create her, he felt like his heart was going to burst. Olivia was the love of his life. He had always wanted children with her. When she seemingly ran off and married Jake and told Fitz she was pregnant and the baby was Jake's, Fitz's heart shattered. But today it was whole again. He looked back at the frame and read it again:

**Mother: Pope, Olivia Carolyn**

**Father: Grant, Fitzgerald Thomas **

**Name: Grant, Abigail Faith**

It was his daughter's birth certificate. Olivia had been honest and listed him as Abbey's father. For some reason he was comforted by that.

'So what now?' Fitz asked.

'Now I fess up. I tell the world I am not married to Jake Ballard and that my beautiful daughter is a product of my relationship with you. I sit down with Diane Sawyer or Oprah and I own everything. After that I let the chips fall where they may and you and I work out an agreement for Abbey.'

'An agreement?'

'Yes. I don't want to keep her from you anymore. I want you to spend as much time with her as possible. I want to be fair to you and Abbey.'

'You mean a custody agreement?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Olivia's face dropped and her eyes widen. Had she hurt him so much that he was going to file of custody of Abbey? Was he going to take her daughter from her?

'What?'

'No. I want to be with her every day, Olivia. Every. Day.'

'Fitz…' Olivia eyes started to water and she felt like she couldn't breathe. 'Please.'

'Olivia, sit down please.' Fitz motioned for her to move back to the sofa. After a few moments she did. 'Do you still love me?'

'What?'

'Are you still in love with me?'

'Yes. I never stopped loving you. I did most of this because I love you.'

'Then you and the baby are moving in here. I'm not spending any more time away from either of you.' Fitz reached over and opened the drawer in the end table next to him. He took out a small box. 'I bought this the day before you ran off to the Caribbean. I never took it back. I guess a part of me just couldn't let go of the idea.' He handed the box to Olivia. 'Open it.'

Olivia slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw the perfect ring lying on a soft satin pillow. 'Fitz…it's beautiful.' She whispered.

'Do you want it?'

'Do I want it?' Olivia was confused.

'Yes. Do you want it?'

'I…..' Olivia didn't know what to say.

'Olivia, it's a yes or no question. Do you want the ring or not? Do you want to be my wife or not? Because that is what I want. That is what I have wanted from the day I laid eyes on you. I have wanted to love you and build a life with you from the very moment I caught a glimpse of you in that ballroom. So Olivia Pope, do you want to marry me? Do you want to make at least one more baby with me?'

Olivia had tears streaming down her face. She never thought he would want her after what she had done. She expected him to be angry and want nothing to do with her beyond Abbey. 'Yes.' She whimpered. 'Yes, I want to marry you.'

Fitz turned to face her. He cupped her face and said 'Then put the damn ring on and let's go see our daughter.' Olivia laughed as Fitz moved in to kiss her. They kissed for what felt like hours. Olivia pulled away first. She didn't want to wait another second to wear his ring. She took it out of the box and handed it to him. 'Will you put it on me?'

Fitz took the ring from her and knelt before her. 'Olivia Pope, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

'Yes!' Olivia cried out and kissed with so much force they both fell to the floor. After a while she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, their daughter's eyes. 'Come on. Let's go get your daughter.'

**Hello! This was bouncing around in my head. This is an AU Olivia and Fitz so Abby Whelan doesn't exist. The only Abbey in this story is the littlest Grant. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Hopefully now I can get back to Damaged Faith. Review please. And…the answer to the question you want to ask is…yep! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting Abbey

He stood over her tiny bassinet and stared down at her, his baby. His little, perfect, beautiful angel. He was in awe of her and her existence. He had wished for her and prayed for her every single time he made love to Olivia. He knew it was wrong to wish for a mistake, a missed pill but it didn't matter, he just wanted her so much. A tiny little combination of himself and Olivia and here she was sleeping peacefully in front of him. Fitz felt Olivia in the doorway watching him.

'She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' He whispered.

'She is pretty extraordinary. Sometimes when I am feeding her or holding her, I see so much of you. She has your eyes and a hint of that lopsided grin and that Grant chin. I used to worry that people would look at her and know immediately that she was yours and not Jake's. But now….Now I don't care in the slightest.' Olivia replied quietly. Fitz turned and looked at her for a moment and then motioned for her to follow him into the living room. He took her hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

'Can I confess something?' He asked her shyly.

'Of course.' Olivia smiled softly as she took his hand.

'A few weeks ago, I came looking for you in your office and Abbey was there with your nanny. What's her name?'

'Molly.'

'Molly, right?. Anyway Molly got a phone call and asked if I would keep on eye on Abbey for a moment. I, of course agreed. Abbey was laying on her tummy on a blanket on your floor playing with a couple of toys. Once Molly was out of the room I sat down on the blanket with her. She glanced up at me and this incredible smile spread across her face and I knew. Livvie, I just knew she was mine. And I think she knew because she started kicking her legs and cooing until I picked her up. Once I held her she just giggled and grabbed at my nose. I was just so happy holding her.' Fitz had this gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen before. Olivia knew that she had done the right thing telling him.

'Why didn't you ever tell me this?'

'When Molly came back, I handed Abbey back and left. I felt hollow the minute she was out of my arms. She started to cry as I left the room and I swear, Livvie, I swear she said 'daddy'. I know logically she didn't but I promise I heard it. I just couldn't stand it. So I left your office and stayed away. I had wanted her for so long and the pain was so excruciating that I just decided that I wouldn't be around her anymore. You, I could handle...barely but not Abbey. It was just too much to see the dream but know it wasn't really mine.' Fitz sounded so sad. Olivia felt her heart chip away with every word. She felt so guilty for lying to him. She had no right to keep him from his daughter and she knew she would spend the rest of her life making it up to both of them.

'I'm sorry, Fitz. I never should have kept you from her. I never should have lied to you or gotten into this mess with Jake. It was the wrong decision.'

'No more apologies, Liv. I'm here now and it nothing will separate me from you or that baby again. We're a family and we will remain that way. I do have a question I wanted to ask you though. A question about her.'

'You can ask me anything, baby.' Olivia ran her hand along his cheek. Fitz leaned back into the sofa and pulled Olivia's legs over his lap leaving his hands on her thighs.

'Her name? How did you chose her name?'

Olivia smiled softly. 'Well, both Fitzgerald and Olivia are classic names. Romantic even and I wanted our daughter's name to have the same feel. I went through a book of classical names and Abigail was the first one I wrote down. I toyed with a couple of others. Emma and Isabella but I kept coming back to Abigail. The middle name was easy. I thought of you and our relationship and the best word to describe you was 'faith'. You have always had unwavering faith in our love and in me so Abigail Faith Grant was it. That was our baby girl.'

Fitz smiled and leaned in to kiss Olivia. 'I wouldn't make a single change. I love her name and I love her and you so, so much.'

'We love you.' Olivia ran her hand through his curls and moved in to capture his lips when a high pitched squeal came thundering through the monitor on the table next to them. Olivia giggled as she looked at Fitz. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. She wanted to freeze the look on his face and commit it to memory. He had a look of childlike wonder and complete and utter love in his eyes. He was anxious and happy and she could tell all he wanted was to get to Abbey. Olivia stood and motioned for him to remain seated. She disappeared into the baby's room and Fitz could hear Abbey start giggling and making gibberish talk at her mother through the monitor. 'Well hello Miss Abbey. Aren't you wide awake for 2am! That's ok though. There is someone here that really wants to see you. Let's get you changed and then you can go say hi, okay?'

Fitz waited impatiently. He couldn't remember being this excited. He couldn't sit still. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs and leaning forward and then back and then forward again. He was nervous and thrilled and terrified and happy all at once. After what seemed like hours Olivia appeared again with Abbey on her hip.

'Abbey, baby can you say hi to your daddy?' Olivia said as Abbey caught sight of Fitz. Abbey cocked her head slightly and smirked at her father. After a couple of second she started flailing her arms and legs excitedly and squealed happily. Olivia laughed as she handed her squirmy baby to Fitz. Fitz took Abbey and stood her on his thighs and looked at her. He felt the entire world shift and everything felt right, it was almost perfect. He pulled her closer to him so he was holding her up against his chest but in a way that she could still see his face. He smiled at her and was about to speak when Abbey placed both hands on his face and leaned in giving Fitz a very wet open mouth kiss on his nose, it was either that or she was trying to eat his nose. It didn't matter because the gesture melted his heart and tears filled his eyes.

'Oh my. Are you trying to eat Daddy's nose, baby girl?' He asked her and she giggled and squealed again.

'Would you like to feed her?' Olivia asked.

Fitz nodded as he continued to stare at Abbey who was now trying to grab onto his nose. Olivia left the room and came back shortly with a bottle. Fitz sat the baby on his lap and took the bottle from Olivia. 'Are you hungry little lady?' He asked Abbey as he held the bottle to her mouth. She immediately opened her lips and began to drink from it. After a few moments she laid her head on Fitz's chest. He shifted so he was holding her properly to feed her. He never took his eyes off of her and Abbey's eyes never left him. Occasionally she would reach up and touch his nose or cheek. After most of the bottle was gone and Fitz burped her she fell back asleep in his arms. Olivia watched them with tears in her eyes. It had literally taken nothing for father and daughter to bond. They were perfectly content in one another's presence and nothing was more important to her. Olivia knew this was the way it was supposed to be. She moved from her place on the chair and sat next to Fitz with her legs curled underneath her. Fitz shifted Abbey so that she was now sleeping with her head on his shoulder and her tiny body resting on his chest. Olivia laid her head on his other shoulder.

'You're so good with her already, Fitz. She already trusts you completely. She knows you are her father.' Olivia said softly with a yawn.

Fitz took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. He thought about the day and how it had started the same as yesterday but ended so differently. He had awoken alone and empty and now in this moment he had everything he had ever wanted. Asleep on one shoulder was the love of his life. A woman he had been devoted to for the better part of a decade. A woman that had walked into his life on a fall evening at a political event years ago. A woman who he had admired from a far but knew the second he laid eyes on her in person, his life would never be the same. This woman had forced him to live again and love again and tonight she had finally agreed to marry him. She had saved him. Asleep on his other shoulder was the product of that love. A beautiful baby with her mother's nose and giggle. A baby that he had spent so much time aching for. A baby that he always knew deep down was his. Fitz was so happy and fulfilled he couldn't think straight. Life was exactly what he wanted from it. Tomorrow would be hard and the days that followed would be long and cruel but he would protect them. Fitz would not allow the venom that was sure to be spewed in their direction touch Olivia or Abigail. Their family wasn't perfect and it wasn't created in the most traditional or fair of circumstances but they were real and they were together. Nothing would change that. Love allows for forgiveness even when you have to ask the world to forgive you. Fitz believed they would. Fitz believed that the world would see the way he and Olivia loved one another and how much they loved their baby and they would forgive them. Fitz believed. Even after all of this time and all of the pain, Fitz still had the faith that helped name his daughter. Nothing was stronger than their bond and eventually the world would see. Fitz believed.

**Okay...you talked me into meeting Abbey but this is the end of this story. Maybe I will revisit it later but for now this is where the story of Fitz, Liv, and Abbey ends. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Once again this is an alternate universe version of our couple. Abby Whelan doesn't exist here. Oh and for the nasty guest reviewer that clearly didn't bother to open the story before complaining about the spelling of Abbey's name...you really shouldn't make judgments nor criticize someone's lack of research if you aren't going to bother doing your own. After all you just made yourself look foolish now didn't you? Anyway for the rest of you not judgey folks thanks again and please let me know what you think of this chapter! **


End file.
